Loving You
by XxMandaaaaxX
Summary: Ben and Amy have had an on and off relationship for a while, but when something huge happens the two are off.... for good. Amy and Ricky's friendship becomes stronger and the two may have found something that nobody ever thought was there before.
1. Just Friends

**Amy's POV**

I lay on the couch in the den, my cell phone on the table. I had just put John to sleep and I've been texting Ben. I could feel my eyelids drooping. I was _so_ tired, but I had to stay awake for Ben. Finally I heard the vibration of my phone and smiled. I reached over and picked it up.

**Hey Ames, I love you. I'm sorry you had a hard time getting John to sleep.**

It's so sweet how he cares, I'm so lucky to have him. I texted him back:

**Hey Ben, I love you too! It's alright; it's not your fault. Ricky's going to stop by later tonight. **

Before sending it I looked at the clock… actually he should be here any minute. I erased the last sentence and sent the message. He responded quickly.

**Can I stop by tonight?**

I bit my lip, I loved him but tonight wasn't going to be a good night.

**I can't, I'm sorry. Maybe tomorrow?**

I felt slightly guilty, but I'm saving all three of us (Ricky, Ben, and I) a lot of stress. I heard the kitchen door open so I sat up and folded the blanket I was wearing and sat it in the chair. I ran into the bathroom and made sure I looked alright. I then ran into the kitchen and saw my mother, relief washed over me.

"Hey Ames, I'm going to run back to the office and stay a little later tonight. We have a huge project on our hands so I'm working later." She said.

"Alright." I said as she was filling up a thermos of coffee.

"Any plans tonight?" She asked.

A felt a little angry and hurt. "Of course not, unless I can find somebody who'll actually watch John. Which, of course, nobody will so my relationship with Ben lasts through texts!"

"By the way…. Your father was checking the number of texts you've sent. Keep it to a minimum, you're close to going over the limit." She warned me.

"Mom, I'm fifteen with a baby, a boyfriend, and the father texts me. I think I should have unlimited texting. Really, Ben and I can really only communicate with texts and Ricky and I are texting each other to go shopping or something." I argued.

"We'll see." Anne said and started walking towards the door. I dashed in front of her and blocked the exit.

"We'll see, as in like 'probably yes because you deserve it?'" I asked.

"We'll see as in probably not." Anne said and left.

I groaned and sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen. I rested my head on the table and started to drift to sleep. I didn't even get to sleep because my phone was vibrating.

**Sounds great. Can Ricky babysit? **

I wanted to write down so many things like "probably not Ben, Ricky has a life and so do you, everybody does besides me and nobody ever cuts me any slack."

**Nope, why don't you come over tomorrow? ** I sent the message and Ricky walked in.

"Hey." He said and hugged me. A friendly hug, nothing big.

"Hi… what's with the hugs?" I asked.

"I don't know, I'm just in a good mood." He said happily.

"John's upstairs sleeping, he'll probably wake up any minute." I told him.

"Why is he always sleeping when I come?" he asks slightly annoyed.

"Because you come after you 'had fun' with Adrian!" I snap.

"For your information I haven't talked to Adrian since she dumped me because I don't want to marry her!" He said angrily.

"Good for her." I mumbled as I stood up and went to the sink. I began washing a few of the bottles and spoons I used today with John.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked irritated.

"Well, why should she _do what she does_ with a guy who isn't willing to have a serious relationship let alone spend the rest of his life with her?" I said scrubbing the bottles harder as I got angrier.

"Who are _you_ to tell me about my relationship?" He asked.

"According to you, you have no relationship!" I yelled.

"Technically I have a relationship with you!" he said.

"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" I yelled.

"I'm the father of your baby!" He said.

"One night at band camp doesn't make us an item." I snapped.

"It must've been _something_ because in your room there's a crying, pooping, eating, living baby that is OURS!" he yelled.

"He may be ours, but we're… we're just kids we don't know what love is or anything. I'm having the hardest time raising John." I said. "Besides, I have Ben and I'm happy with him."

"We're not kids anymore Amy. You may have Ben, but when you do break up, which I know you will, who else can you turn to? Amy you can't just put all of your trust into a guy you've known for what? Nine months?" He said.

"Don't act like you know everything! You don't know me or my life!" I screamed.

"But I do! Amy you're my baby's mother and I loved you at band camp but after that night you just left me, you were too embarrassed to talk to me."

I remembered that night, I hated to remember it but I did.

*FLASHBACK*

_I really shouldn't bug him. God how could I do something __**so**__ stupid? Oh no, he's walking up to me, what am I going to do?_

"_Hey." He said taking my hand._

_I pulled my hand away. "I have to go to the lake… I'm meeting a… a friend." I said and scurried off to the lake. It wasn't a complete lie, under my summer dress I had my bathing suit on._

_Once I got to the lake I stood on the dock, I took off my dress and jumped in with my bikini on. I stayed under the water as long as I could, trying to escape the memories from last night. I couldn't, thoughts flashed through my mind. If I wasn't underwater I'd be crying. I hit the surface and swam, I swam as far as I could. Until my body just couldn't swim any farther and I just floated. _

_After a while I swam back, not caring how late I was. I grabbed my towel, my dress, and I ran to my cabin. I climbed up to my top bunk and cried. I hate myself, I barely even knew the guy, I wasn't ready emotionally, I don't even know his last name, god I'm such a- _

_My thoughts were cut off by someone opening the door. I got scared that it was him, it wasn't just my roommate Tracy. I gave a weak smile as she sat on her bunk._

"_What's wrong?" She asked._

_I shook my head and looked out the window, he was playing baseball with some of the guys._

"_Did something happen last night with Mr. Gorgeous over there?" She asked giggling. I looked at her sternly and scared._

"_Oh my god!" She said seriously and shocked as she climbed up next to me on the top bunk. She knelt down on the bed hugging me and comforting me._

"_It was awful Tracy! I didn't even know how it happened!" I said sobbing._

"_Amy it's okay it'll be alright." She said._

_Just then a baseball crashed through the window we both screamed. Two guys ran into the room, Ricky and some other boy. _

"_Sorry!" The boy said as he saw shards of glass on the bunk below me._

"_Amy is there any by you?" Ricky asked_

_I shook my head. He whispered over to the other kid and the kid shook his head, after a moment of awkward silence the boy turned to Tracy._

"_Hey Tracy, want to go swimming?" he asked._

"_Why would-"She said but got cut off_

"_Let's go!" He said _

_She got the message and they left. Once the door was shut and they were far enough away Ricky climbed onto the top bunk and sat next to me, we weren't sitting face to face, we were side by side and staring straight ahead._

"_Are you alright?" He asked._

_I shook my head. "No." I whispered _

"_I'm sorry." He said._

"_It's not just your fault." I said "I wasn't ready for this emotionally, I told myself to shut up and I just ignored my gut feeling." _

"_I know what that's like, not in a situation like this though. But it's not like anything serious will happen." He said._

"_yeah definitely. I mean you can't get pregnant the first time." I said laughing a little._

"_Of course not." He said smiling and hugged me. He kissed my cheek and we walked outside, holding hands._

*END FLASHBACK*

"I was wrong." I whispered.

"Wrong about what?" He asked.

"I could get pregnant on the first try, and I did." I said crying.

"Amy…" He said.

"No! I knew I could but there I went again ignoring the truth and ignoring my gut feeling just so I could realize that you were different." She said.

"Amy…" he said again.

"But you were different Ricky, not in the way I thought though; you're my baby's daddy and always will be." I said choking on tears I tried to hold back.

"Amy please, don't do this." He said. "I felt bad enough and I tried to tell you but-"

"Don't say I didn't listen Ricky. Don't you remember? You hit that baseball into the cabin and we talked. We left the cabin a few minutes later holding hands." I said.

He smiled a little. "What I'd give to travel back in time to _that_ night."

"Why you want to relive the moment?" I said a little confused, I guess I was flirting a little.

"Nah, actually I'd want to be smart enough to ask you if you were on the pill. Or to at least stop and _not_ let that happen." He said.

"Yeah, I love John though. In a way, I still love having him around and it'd be weird not to have to wake up at five thirty in the morning." I said smiling.

"Or when he learns to crawl." He said.

"I'm so proud he just learned the other day." I said.

He nodded. "The day he turned exactly ten months." Ricky said.

I smiled, he was growing so big. "He's our little boy." I said.

"Yeah, all ours. I hope he gets your brains though." Ricky said.

I laughed. "I hope he gets your skill in sports." I said.

"Yeah that way he's not the wimp who waits to get hit in dodgeball." He said making fun of me.

"That was _one_ day!" I said.

"Sure, sure." He said laughing.

Just then the baby monitor placed by the microwave went off. I heard his cries through it.

"Let's make a deal." I said.

"Okay what?" He asked.

"Alright if he's wet or he went number two, you change him. If he's hungry I'll feed him and then put him to sleep when he gets tired again." I said.

"It's a deal." He said and we shook on it.


	2. If You Leave Me Now

**Amy's POV**

The next morning Ben came over with a boquet of flowers.

"Thank you!" I said smiling as I took them from him. John babbled from his highchair as Ricky was feeding him.

"Mama." Ricky said, attempting to get him to say it.

"He says it, just not when you want him to." I said to Ricky as I placed the flowers in a vase, they were lilacs, my favorite.

"I know, I'm trying to teach him, they're supposed to want to copy you." He said.

"Babies aren't supposed to do anything. They learn at different paces." Ben said. I get a little annoyed when he jumps into a conversation that Ricky and I have.

"I read somewhere that most babies do, sorry if I don't stay up all night reading statistics and real answers. I just thought they did." Ricky said, I could tell he was annoyed. He finished feeding John his last spoonful of bananas. He went to the sink to get a wet paper towel and wipe John's face and hands off.

"Some babies do copy." I said.

"Ricky when you're done cleaning his face just hand John to me, you can go home." I said.

"Amy I don't have to." He said as he handed John to me.

I held John with one arm and wiped a spot of bananas off John's hands. Ricky had missed that spot.

"Ricky you stayed over last night, get some sleep." I said.

"Really." Ricky said yawning a little. "I don't mind. My record is two days without sleep."

I smiled. "Are you sure?" I asked, slightly hoping he'd stay, I like having him around.

"a hundred and ten percent sure." He said.

"Let's play with the cars!" Ricky said to John as he took him from my arms and walked quickly into the den where John's toys were thrown around.

"Have you thought of hiring a maid?" Ben asked, his expression filled with a little disgust.

"Excuse me?" I asked as I poured myself another cup of coffee. "Want some?" I asked.

"No thanks." He said, I continued making myself the coffee. "I mean this house is a little…." He said.

"Ben I barely have time to get all of my homework done, do you really think I can clean a house?!" I asked a little aggravated.

"Sorry, sorry it's just I feel bad." He said.

"Don't," I snapped. "I'm fine, John's fine, we're all fine even if this house is a disaster. I know where everything is believe it or not." I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Don't act shocked! Just because I don't have someone clean everything everyday of my life doesn't mean that I'm a total pig and can't keep everything clean. If you haven't noticed, I'm a new mom." I snapped, angry at him for saying that and hurt that he doesn't understand.

"Sorry Ames, it's just…" He started saying.

"Please Ben, lets not fight." I said. I walked into the living room.

"Did he really stay overnight?" Ben asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, because I was so tired and he said that he'd take care of John."

"Why didn't he just go back to his apartment?" Ben asked.

"Because I don't like being away from John." I said calmly, I took a sip from my cup of coffee and I placed it on the table.

"I would've watched him." Ben said.

"That's very sweet but you don't have a crib, a highchair, toys, bottles, diapers, wipes, or anything." I said. I kissed him gently on the lips and smiled.

"I'll buy them. I will, then you'll be able to relax." He said.

"Then come the whole separation thing that I hate." I said frowning.

"Oh Ames, it's only overnight just sleep." He said.

"I wont get to sleep if he's gone." I said.

Ricky walked into the living room. He handed John over to me.

"Sorry I have to go. My foster mom wants to talk to me. I put John to bed." He said.

"Okay thanks for taking care of John last night and today. It was nice to take a break." I said. I hugged him and he left. I sat down next to Ben again.

"What's with the hug?!" Ben asked jealously.

"Ben we hug, we're friends. Like you've never hugged Heather or Alice." I said.

"For your information, I only hugged Heather because I felt bad for her. Alice refuses to hug me." He said.

"Hmm I wish I could refuse to hug you sometimes. You're just too clingy!" I said.

"Well excuse me for trying to take care of my step-son and my loving wife." He said angrily.

"How is hugging taking care of us?" I snapped.

"I don't know! Amy I just want to be with you forever." He draped his arm around me and started kissing me, actually it was more like forcing me to make out with him. I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"Knock it off!" I yelled.

"What? Why do you always reject me." He whined.

"Because you don't just let it happen, you just push yourself onto me and go straight from sitting to full on make out sessions. You don't just start with a simple kiss." I said.

"Well it's not my fault I have to compete with Ricky who got what _he_ wanted in ONE night!" He yelled.

I smacked him…hard. I saw his face was turning red.

"What eas that for?!" He asked.

"You know that it was a mistake." I snapped.

"You know you liked it though." He yelled.

I slapped him again, even harder. "GET OUT!" I shouted.

"If you kick me out I will _never_ come back." He said.

"okay…." I said hesitating, pretending to think about it. I knew my answer. I walked over to the door. I opened it and smiled.

"Benjamin Andrew Boykevich get out of my house." I said smiling.

He glared at me, grabbed his coat and walked out. I shut it behind him, that's when the pain kicked in.

**A/N: Okay so I uploaded the first two chapter (sorry for the long delay) but I **_**finally**_** got them up. So I would like ten reviews before I update. Only 10, you've done it before :) Okay so let me know what you think, should I continue or not? Thanks so much!**

**-Manda **


	3. It Just Doesn't Work Out

**Amy's POV**

_Okay, so Ben walked out. What's the worst that could happen? I mean it's not like Ricky's gone. He left this morning, he'll be here any minute._ I thought to myself as I was lying on my bed.

John was happily sitting on the floor beside my bed, playing with blocks and toy cars. Ricky walked in.

"Hey John." He said.

"Dada!" He shrieked.

Ricky laughed and picked him up. John squirmed in his arms and Ricky put him down.

"He doesn't like being held anymore?" Ricky asked me.

"Nope, I guess not. Don't worry it's just a phase I bet he'll want to be carried later." I assured him.

He sat on the end of the bed, and smirked.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"So you're mopey because a dweeb dumped you?" he asked.

"I am NOT mopey!" I snapped.

"Okay so then what is it, you're _time of the month_ or something?" He asked.

I groaned. God he can be the sweetest person or the biggest pain in the butt.

"Yes?" He asked.

"No." I said sternly.

"Alright then what is it?" He asked, I could tell he wasn't going to give up. I think that he was trying to be sweet this time though.

"I think I was too hard on Ben, I want to get back together. Yesterday I was fine with breaking up, but now I want him back." I said.

"Ames, you two love each other. He's been so good to you. Give him a call." He said handing me his phone.

"Why your phone?" I asked.

"He may not pick up if he knows it's you." He said. I smiled and dialed Ben's number.

"Ricky, hi how's Amy?" He asked. He was losing his voice, and it sounded as if he'd lost all emotion.

"Ben, it's me Amy." I said slowly.

"Hi Amy!" He said perking up.

"Ben I'm really sorry about yesterday. Really, I mean I was way too hard on you." I said.

"No Amy, you were right." He said.

"I love you Ben." I whispered.

"I love you too Ames, ready to give us another try?" He asked.

"Yes." I said. We hung up and I smiled.

"So….?" Ricky asked.

I hugged him. "Thank you." I said.

Ricky took John downstairs and played with him. I smiled knew everything was going to be okay.

A few weeks passed by, Ben and I were fine until three days ago. He and I have been fighting about stupid things. He walked into the kitchen. John was crying and Ricky was trying to calm down.

"Hi." He said trying to kiss me. I kissed him quick and continued taking care of John.

"Hey Ames…" Ricky said nervously.

"Only I call her Ames…" Ben muttered. I ignored that comment, Ricky d id also and I looked up at him.

"What's up Ricky?" I asked.

"Uh, does his forehead feel warm to you at all?"

"I don't know…" I said and walked over. I placed my hand on John's head. It was warm.

"Ames I think we should talk… Ricky's wearing the same clothes as yesterday so he obviously stayed over…" Ben was saying.

"Ben will you just shut up for five seconds please?!? I need to get John's pediatrician on the phone and it doesn't help to have a nagging boyfriend going on about random crap at the same time!" I snapped.

"Hello Dr. Hightower's office." A nurse said answering the phone.

_Take his temperature_ I mouthed to Ricky. He nodded and got the thermometer. I gagged thinking about how they had to take his temperature.

"Hi yeah, uh my son John Jeurgens he's been crying and his head feels warm." I said.

"His temperature?" The woman asked.

"101.2" Ricky said.

"101.2." I told the woman.

"Don't bring him in, there's no need." She said. "Give him some Tylenol or and fever reducer medicine." The nurse said.

I thanked her and hung up, I searched through the cabinets looking for infant Tylenol. It wasn't there, I needed to get some fast.

"Ben." I said. "Ben can you run out and buy Tylenol? Here's the money." I said holding out a twenty for him to take.

He stared at me. I shook the twenty out for him to grab.

"No." he said.

"Why not Ben?" I asked.

"I don't know Ames... you and Ricky alone for a half an hour…" he said.

"Ben it takes five minutes to get to the store." I said.

"It's raining." He said.

"Big whoop." I said. "Please Ben I am _not_ in the mood for you to be accusing me of cheating or even thinking of cheating."

"Ames I'm sorry." He said.

"Please Ben!" I asked.

"Amy, we've been fighting lately. I'm just so sick of this." He moaned.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Amy please I just need this to be over." He said.

"What be over?" I asked getting angry.

"This relationship… it's the worst relationship ever! All we do is fight and argue and call each other horrible things!" he said.

"No, we're perfect for each other." I said in denial.

"No Amy, we're not." He said, he kissed my cheek and walked out the door.

I stared at the door as he walked out. I didn't move until I felt arms wrap around me from behind, it was Ricky. I just cried and cried when Ricky left to get the medicine. When he came back I quickly ran to the bathroom to get halfway decent.

I stared at myself, eyes all red and slightly puffy, face red and tear stained, mascara ran down my face, and my eyeliner was completely gone. I washed my face off, and put my make-up on. I put some eye drops in to remove the redness.

I walked back to Ricky. He had given John the medicine, and put him to bed. It was just him and I. we sat down on the couch together. Soon he put his arm around me, I don't know if it was comforting or not but I felt the urge to kiss him. I felt myself move and go closer to him. Our mouths centimeters apart, his cool minty breath on my face. I kissed him, he didn't pull away either. Instead he pulled me closer and I kissed him back. We were making out and I didn't care anymore, I didn't care about Ben, or where my life was going.

All of a sudden he stopped and pulled away. "Whoa, whoa, whoa." He said.

"What?" I asked breathing heavily.

"No, I'm not going to let you do this Ames." He said running his fingers through my hair.

"Do what?" I asked, I knew exactly what I was doing.

"Amy, as much as I'd love to… I won't let you. I'm not going to let this happen again, I'm not going to be the rebound guy, I'm not going to take it farther than this, and I won't let you throw everything away." He said.

I nodded and snuggled with him, god he was so warm.

"Amy, I love you but I don't want to hurt you." He said.

"You love me?" I asked.

"A lot, but I won't let you do this just because you're angry." He said.

I nodded and we lay on the couch. Me resting my head on his chest while he rubbed my back. I felt so held back, I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to hug him, I wanted to hold his hand but I couldn't.

"I love you too." I whispered as soft as possible.

"I know you do." He said.

I smiled and fell asleep right there.

**A/N: Hi everyone, first off I am so incredibly sorry for the delayed update. School started and it's been kind of stressful so I haven't found time to finish up the chapter. I finally did and I'm starting the new chapter. I would like ten reviews, it **_**will**_** be worthwhile I swear. Just to prove it, here's a sneak peek for you:**

"Mom I don't know how I feel about leaving John." I said.

"Amy please, you deserve a week off. It's your three month anniversary." She said.

"Mom it's only three months." I said.

"Amy I want an excuse to send you somewhere." She said.

"Mom…" I groaned.

"Amy. Please it'll be good for you two to get away, I trust you." She said.

I smiled at the thought, it's not that far away. It's a little farther down and we'd be able to call John every night.

"All right." I said.

"Great! A week with my grandson!" My mother said excitedly.

I smiled and called Ricky into the room, my mom left to give us a minute. I kissed him happily.

"Hey." He said laughing.

"Guess what!" I said excitedly.

"What?" He asked.


	4. Just The Two Of Us

**Amy's POV**

Three months passed by, Ricky and I were still together (we were official the day after Ben left me) Ricky was upstairs with John; I sat down in the kitchen with my mother. The clock on the microwave read five thirty but it felt like midnight. My mother was going on about something until she said five little words.

"Wait repeat that again?" I asked.

"You two should go out." She said.

"Out where?" I asked.

"Go on a trip, go down to Disney." She said.

"What?!" I asked shocked.

"Leave John with me and your father, we barely ever see him, being that we work so often." My mother said.

"Mom I don't know how I feel about leaving John." I said.

"Amy please, you deserve a week off. It's your three month anniversary." She said.

"Mom it's only three months." I said.

"Amy I want an excuse to send you somewhere." She said.

"Mom…" I groaned.

"Amy. Please it'll be good for you two to get away, I trust you." She said.

I smiled at the thought; it's not that far away. It's a little farther down and we'd be able to call John every night.

"All right." I said.

"Great! Four days with my grandson!" My mother said excitedly.

I smiled and called Ricky into the room, my mom left to give us a minute. I kissed him happily.

"Hey." He said laughing.

"Guess what!" I said excitedly.

"What?" He asked.

"We're going to Disney." I said laughing a little.

"Oh, wow." He said shocked.

I kissed him; once we pulled apart he smiled.

"One thing though, John's not coming with us." I said biting my lip.

"Oh." He said. "Who's going to watch him?"

"My mother and father. They want to spend time with him." I said.

"I don't know…" Ricky said.

"I feel the same way." I said.

"It would be nice to get away from the stress…" He said.

"But you feel slightly guilty for leaving our baby behind." I said.

"Yeah." He agreed.

"So?" Anne asked as we walked into the kitchen.

"We'll go." Ricky said.

"Fantastic!" Anne said with delight.

I smiled, four days with Ricky. Only him and me. I could not be happier. I squealed with delight and wrapped my arms around Ricky.

"When do we leave?" Ricky asked.

"TONIGHT!" Anne said.

_Oh god…._ I thought to myself. I don't know if I can bring myself to leave John alone for four days! My stomach twisted into knots. I forced myself to ignore it and walked up to my bedroom. I took a suitcase from my closet and packed everything I needed. Ricky came in and stopped me, he placed his hands on my waist and kissed me gently. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I know it'll be hard, but it'll be nice to get away right?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah it will." I said. Of course it would be, but I would miss John so much.

I finished packing and I said goodbye to my mother, father, and John. I wish Ashley was here, but she was off at a friend's house. I hugged John for a long time.

"I love you John." I said.

"Mama!" He said loudly.

I laughed and Ricky hugged him too. Once we were done Ricky and I drove over to his place. He packed up while I lay on the couch.

"Ames," He said as he sat down a half an hour later.

"Yeah?" I asked sitting up.

"We got to start driving now." He said.

"I'm too tired to drive." I moaned.

"I know, you can sleep in the car. We should get to the hotel around eleven." He said.

"At night?" I asked.

"Yup." He said,

I groaned, which made him laughed. He held my hand and we walked to the car, before I knew it I was asleep.

"Amy… Amy." Someone said waking me up gently by rubbing my shoulder.

"Hmm?" I said as I slowly woke up.

"We're at the hotel." Ricky said smiling.

"How are you not tired?" I asked.

"I am… just not very tired. Besides I don't care for a one year old all day, every day." He said.

I smiled and got out of the car, I felt full of energy and I was very happy. We checked into the hotel and went into our room; it wasn't a room but a suite. I laughed when I saw the one bed.

"It's like she's encouraging us." I said.

He laughed too. "But then again… she made sure that there was a couch for me." He said looking at the pull out couch.

"We don't _have_ to use the couch." I said being very flirty.

"Oh well if you put it that way…" He said grinning and wrapped his arms around me, both of us dropping our suitcases. His hands on my lower back while I placed my arms loosely around his neck. We pulled apart and I grinned.

"I love you Ames." He said softly.

"I love you too." I said. We went back to making out… and other things.

I woke up with the sun shining brightly through the open windows. I looked over at Ricky who was still sleeping. I smiled at the sight, his hair slightly messed up, and his breathing steady. I leaned over and kissed him gently. He smiled, though his eyes were still closed and hugged me tightly.

"What would I do without you?" He said.

"Hmm…" I said. "Go back to Adrian, visit John occasionally, get married and have kids with Adrian."

"Never." He said and kissed me. Eventually we got up and dressed, we drove to the park and walked in through the gates.

Ricky smiled and held my hand, our fingers intertwined. I smiled, I don't think I could ever stop loving him.

We passed by an elderly couple sitting on a bench, they were so happy holding hands and talking.

"I hope we're like that when we're older." I said.

"Me too." He said and kissed my cheek, I giggled and pulled him to a nearby rollercoaster.

Once we got off the ride we walked (still holding hands) over to a few more rides. Of course I was laughing the whole time. We walked off the last ride and headed over to a nearby restaurant. Ricky and I sat in a booth and shared a strawberry milkshake, two straws. Of course Ricky wasn't exactly into this kind of thing, but he knew that I'd enjoy it so he went along with it.

"Okay, what'll it be folks? A burger or fries to go with that shake?" the waitress said as she skated towards us.

"Uh, nothing for us." Ricky said. "We already have fries."

He lifted up our little plate of fries for the waiter to see, she smirked and roller-skated away. I smiled at Ricky, once we were done we left and headed back to the hotel.

The last day arrived, I knew that we'd only spend half the day on vacation and then drive home. We decided to just walk around Main Street, we were holding hands when he got down on his knee and looked at the ground, and I gasped.

**A/N: I am extremely sorry for the delayed update. A lot of schoolwork this week, so i couldn't update quickly. i apologize if its a little OOC, i really wanted just the two of them to spend some alone time together. I promise that the next chapter will be exciting and filled with drama, and i mean A LOT of drama. I'll update it soon.**


End file.
